Alaska Native Language Archive
Alaska Native Language Archive (ANLA) The Alaska Native Language Archive (ANLA) in Fairbanks, Alaska is an extensive repository for manuscripts and recordings documenting the Native Languages of Alaska. The Archive was created as part of the Alaska Native Language Center by state legislation in 1972, hosted by the University of Alaska, Fairbanks. In 2009 the Archive was administratively separated and now exists as a sister organization to the Alaska Native Language Center, collaborating on numerous language efforts in Alaska. ANLA is a member of the Open Language Archives Community and the Online Computer Library Center. The Alaska Native Language Archive houses documentation of the various Native languages of Alaska and helps to preserve and cultivate this unique heritage for future generations. As the premier repository worldwide for information relating to the Native languages of Alaska, the Archive serves researchers, teachers and students, as well as members of the broader community. The collection includes both published and unpublished materials in or on all of the Alaska Native languages and related languages. Original records include linguistic field notes and audio and video recordings. Published materials include books, reprints, copies of materials held in other archives, and copies of Alaska Native Language Center publications. The Archive reading room also houses reference materials which support research with these collections. The collection also includes important documentation of the development of literacy and education in these Alaskan languages, including the development of writing systems, lesson plans, and educational materials. The uniqueness of this collection lies partly in this concentration of materials. The collection has enduring cultural, historic, and intellectual value, particularly for Alaska Native language speakers and their descendants. ANLA's acquisition policy: "The value of the materials housed in the Alaska Native Language Archive derives at least in part from the comprehensive nature of the collection. Hence, the Archive strives to acquire as many materials in and about Alaska Native languages as possible. However, the Archive also recognizes that sufficient resources may not be available in the future to maintain a comprehensive collection. With this in mind, several principles of acquisition prioritization have been established. Acquisition must balance potentially competing priorities along the essentially independent parameters of source language, content type, and publication status. Priority is given to materials pertaining directly to the documentation of Alaska Native languages. Lesser priority is given to materials documenting related languages spoken entirely outside Alaska. For these purposes the term Alaska Native language is roughly defined as those indigenous languages spoken in Alaska at the time of European contact, as well as Tsimshian and Haida, which moved into the state more recently. For the purposes of archival acquisition, certain Russia varieties and creoles with a long history in Alaska may also be considered to be Alaska Native languages. Priority will be given to documentary and pedagogical materials which relate directly to Alaska Native languages. Secondary priority will be given to materials which pertain to Alaska Native languages within a broader context (e.g., language classifications, language policy, history of language contact, pedagogical theory). Lowest priority will be given to materials deriving from Alaska Native languages but not containing any actual language information (e.g., English translations of Native language stories)." The ANLA is one of the founding members of the Alliance for Linguistic Diversity, and has partnered with the Endangered Languages Project, along with the University of Alaska, Fairbanks. Links for ANLA ANLA website Category:Alaska Category:General Category:United States Category:Libraries and Archives